Chihiro Fujisaki
Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋 Fujisaki Chihiro) is a character featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Chihiro has the title Ultimate Programmer (超高校級の「プログラマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “puroguramā.”'') He is the creator of many Artificial Intelligences, who consider him their father, including Alter Ego, Chiaki Nanami and Usami. He is also one of the creators of the Neo World Program alongside Miaya Gekkogahara and Yasuke Matsuda. Chihiro was killed by Mondo Owada in Chapter 2 after he divulged his secret to him. Appearance Chihiro has a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and greenish-brown eyes. He donned a school uniform set consisting of a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes. Personality Chihiro is very intelligent, but he also has a very meek and timid personality. He is very shy and apologized a lot - it's easy to intimidate him to the point of tears. However, he also loves to talk about anything related to his work as a programmer and he becomes more lively whenever the topic is brought up. Chihiro is one of the kindest characters in the series, as he literally wouldn't hurt a mosquito, because it's "hungry and might have a family". After Leon Kuwata's execution, he felt guilt-ridden, even though it wasn't his fault. When he was attempting to reason with Byakuya Togami in Chapter 2, he revealed a deep disdain for disputes occurring between friends. He really wants to help and be useful, but he thinks he's useless without a computer. Unfortunately, Chihiro also had a deep-rooted complex over being looked down on by others as being "weak". This happened as a result of memories and experiences from his childhood where he was frequently bullied and told to act tougher due to him being born male. He started to dress very feminine to make the bullying stop, as well as to distance himself from other people's perceived ideas of masculinity that he felt he couldn't live up to. Though he tried to hide it, he felt rather uncomfortable when others treated him as a girl, and he rather would spend time with other boys than girls. He greatly admired men who are physically strong and he wished he could be like them. When Monokuma threatened to reveal everyone's secrets, including Chihiro's real sex, Kiyotaka Ishimaru came up with the idea that everyone should share the secret right away. Naturally, most of them declined the request; however, Chihiro was one of the very few who planned to reveal his secret of his own will. Instead of falling into despair, he became very determined to overcome his weakness and planned to become stronger so he could be his true self. Sadly, he didn't realize that his strength of will and ability to confront his own insecurities is already a sign of strength. In the official artbook, it's mentioned that he wants to be strong so he can protect others. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy When Chihiro was a child, he was too weak to play outside with his friends, causing him to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. His father, Taichi Fujisaki, was a system engineer that developed many major computer programs, and one day, Chihiro found an incomplete information retrieval system that utilized voice input. This led to him creating his own modifications for it, and he soon realized that he could write programs by himself. Chihiro's father praised him for his work and, as he finally found something he could take pride in, he became absorbed in programming. When he was just a child, Chihiro became the subject of harassment and bullying. Given he was male at birth, he was always told to "be a man" and that he was "so weak despite being a boy", and because of that, Chihiro slowly but surely began to develop a "weakness complex". In order to escape the bullying, Chihiro began to dress as a girl so that people wouldn't bully him as a weak boy. He decided to continue this until he becomes strong enough to be his true self. This only served to worsen his complex, and he felt that he had to keep this a secret no matter what, as he would probably get bullied even more if the truth was found out. As a teen genius, Chihiro became famous for creating cutting-edge programs, to the point that he started developing top-secret AI programs for an unnamed company. Due to him resembling a "timid little bunny" (and because he was believed to be a female at birth), he gained several fans. He attended Hope's Peak Academy and gained the title Ultimate Programmer. He seemed to get many friends and it's implied that he was especially close with Mondo and Taka. During The Tragedy One year later, The Tragedy occurred, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Chihiro and the others found themselves locked in the Hope's Peak Academy, with no memory of what happened. He was first seen alongside the other students in front of the school gate. When introducing himself to Makoto Naegi, it was painfully awkward for him, and he apologized several times as a result. Chapter 1 - To Survive After Sayaka Maizono was murdered, he appeared in the Gym with the others and learned about the Class Trial, there he witnesses Junko Enoshima's death at the hands of Monokuma, he chooses to stay at the Gym during the investigation so she isn't alone, Makoto asks him about the numbers 11037, but he states it isn't a programming term. As a result, he was not aware of the state of the crime scene. Chihiro was visibly shocked after witnessing Leon's execution after he was voted guilty as Sayaka's murderer. He thought that he and the other students were no better than Leon, since they indirectly murdered him by voting him as the culprit. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair When Byakuya was found in the library after his sudden disappearance, he began to antagonize Chihiro, causing Mondo to interject between the two by saying that it was not right to do that to the weak. Although well-intentioned, Mondo's statement greatly demoralized Chihiro. The next morning, the students gathered in the Cafeteria. Chihiro, still feeling down due to the events that transpired the day before, began crying after Mondo's argument with Taka. Taken aback by Chihiro's reaction, Mondo immediately regretted his action and promised to protect him from any danger. This touched Chihiro's heart so much that it inspired him to take action and become stronger, in order not to become a burden on the others. In order to achieve this Chihiro said he would start working out, much to Hifumi Yamada's dismay. After this, Sakura Ogami and Aoi Asahina asked him to go to the gym room to work out together. However, Chihiro declined their invitation in fear of having his secret revealed. He also brought the broken laptop that the group found in the library with him. After Monokuma gave the students envelopes containing their most embarrassing secret as a motive for murder, Chihiro was shocked to see his secret: "Instead of wearing men's clothes, Chihiro Fujisaki dresses as a girl". However, instead of feeling scared, he became even more determined to tell his secret in an attempt to change and be stronger. He concluded that he should share his secret with Mondo, whom Chihiro admired, by inviting him to go work out together at the gym. That night, Chihiro went to the storage room, attempting to search for a jersey that he needed to wear for his first workout session. He was intercepted by Celestia Ludenberg, who happened to pass near the storage room. Startled by the gambler’s sudden appearance, Chihiro quickly took off without mentioning where he intended to go off to. When he arrived at the men's changing room, Chihiro met up with Mondo and revealed his secret to him. As Mondo was still feeling pressured by Monokuma's threat, the sudden revelation caused Mondo to be overcome by jealousy toward Chihiro; Mondo felt that by choosing not to run away from his problem and to actively trying to make his life better, Chihiro was stronger in character than himself, whereas he felt hopelessly overwhelmed by survivor's guilt and intense, irrational feelings of weakness primarily because of Monokuma's earlier threats of revelation. Ultimately, that intense jealousy turned into murderous anger, leading to Chihiro's untimely death. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Stand Stall, Galactic Hero! Later, it was discovered that Chihiro had developed an artificial intelligence program in an attempt to decrypt files about Hope's Peak Academy and he hid it in the locker room inside the large bathroom, away from the cameras, in the form of the laptop that he had taken from the library. That AI was the reason that Makoto survived his execution in chapter 5 and the remaining students were able to escape the academy. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chihiro is mentioned to be one of the creators of the Neo World Program along with Yasuke Matsuda and Miaya Gekkogahara. He is also the creator of Alter Ego, Chiaki Nanami and Usami, who exist inside the Neo World Program and work for the Future Foundation. Execution Super Fujisaki Bros - In his execution, Chihiro is put inside a 8-bit side-scrolling game. A group of huge pixelated Monokumas would appear behind him as he tries to run. Eventually, they would catch up to him, causing Chihiro's sprite to pop out of existence. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Mondo Owada Chihiro admired Mondo, thinking he had a lot of strength, although he hadn't realized the emotional strain Mondo was under because of Monokuma's intention of revealing everyone's secret. Before then, Chihiro and Mondo had a good relationship with each other. Mondo defended Chihiro from Byakuya, showing his dislike for bullying weak people. Soon after, Mondo showed another side of himself when he accidentally yelled at Chihiro, causing him to cry. Mondo immediately apologized and promised to never yell again, and swore by his honor as a man. Thanks to this, he was able to cheer Chihiro up. Once Chihiro revealed his secret to Mondo, and that he wanted to change, Mondo flew into a rage, and killed him with a dumbbell in the boy's changing room. After realizing what he had done, Mondo attempted to keep Chihiro's secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene, and destroying his e-Handbook in the sauna. Mondo had immense guilt for killing Chihiro, and felt that he had to atone for what he had done. Alter Ego Chihiro created Alter Ego from the old laptop found in the library. Alter Ego holds the highest respect for Chihiro, referring to him as “Master”. Chihiro hid Alter Ego in the changing room in hopes that it would help the other students escape from the school, a role that Alter Ego indirectly accomplished at the end of Kyoko Kirigiri's shame trial. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine, Chihiro's favorite presents are: *Blueberry Perfume *Kirlian Camera *Endless Dandelion *Super Strategy Encyclopedia (Tips & Tips) Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Voice Recognition *Artificial Intelligence *Mondo Skills These will aid you during Class Trials. *Algorithm - Increases the speed of memorizing a statement. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Costs 2 SP. *Cheat Code - The time limit doesn't decrease, even if you shoot a statement with the silence. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Costs 2 SP. Quotes *“I'm probably just imagining things, but did we ever meet somewhere before?” *“You look a little… displeased. You're not angry with me, are you?” *“Oh, thank God! I thought you didn't like me.” *“Anyway, I've been addicted to programming ever since... I can't tell you how happy it made me to be able to make others happy...!” *“Mosquitoes are living things too, It might have its own mosquito family...” *“I'm completely useless without a computer in front of me...” *“If I get a chance, I'm gonna work super hard to chip in! When it comes to computers, you can count on me!” *“I've made lots of progress on the programming side, and the intelligence development... but when it comes to actual awareness, it's still along way off. It might even be impossible... I'm not sure how to put it, but... No matter how well designed or complex a program is... No matter how closely the software can simulate the workings of the human brain... I don't think that's enough. If the program is only *simulating* thought, it will always be lacking something. Well... I guess you could say... a soul.” *“If you could somehow pour your own soul into the software, maybe then a stong AI could be created. Yeah, I know. It's not a programming term. I'm not even sure how that would work on a technical level.” *“I want to... start training. I'm so weak... I thought if I could talk to someone strong about it, it might help to motivate me.” *“You know, some part of you that you can't stand. Something you absolutely hate...” (Describing about Inferiority Complex) *“A kind of database software... A user could communicate with it, and it would take that information and find what they were looking for. It was a way of interacting with the computer without having to physically type things out.” (describing about Voice Recognize) *“The software was able to take natural speech and pull out key search terms to retrieve information. My dad said it worked so well, it was gonna change the face of software interaction all over the world!” (describing about his success) *“It's not that I don't trust you or anything! I just... made a promise, you know? S-sorry...” (to Makoto Naegi) *“You see, in the field of artificial intelligence, there's strong AI and weak AI. Weak AI isn't meant to match human intelligence. It's simply a type of problem-solving software. A weak AI isn't actually thinking, it's just executing actions programmed into it.” (describing about Weak AI) *“Strong AI, on other hand, is a program that can achieve true self-consciousness full ego awareness. In other words, a strong AI is a complete entity, a computer program capable of becoming aware. But it's always just been a hypothesis. Plenty of experts don't think it's even possible.” (describing about Strong AI) Trivia *The kanji for "Fujisaki" (不二咲) can altogether mean “Two Unblooming (Flowers)”, while "Chihiro" (千尋) translates to “One Thousand Questions”. **Chihiro's last name could be inspired by Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki from the Shugo Chara! series who, very much like Chihiro, is also biologically male yet chooses to present her as female (albeit for a different reason). *Befitting his talent's relation to numbers, Chihiro's birthday (March 14th), when written in digits as 3.14, matches the first three digits of the mathematical constant pi (π). **He shares his birthday with Chiaki. The two also have similar names in regards to meaning (both of them have numerals in both their first and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi - meaning "thousand"). *Chihiro's introduction to Makoto at the beginning of Danganronpa has him ask if he and Makoto had met before. This is the first subtle hint of the students' memory loss at the hands of Ultimate Despair. *Chihiro's chest size is 28 in. *In ''Danganronpa IF'', it was revealed that Chihiro created the program and software that was used to make Monokuma. *In Danganronpa/Zero, Yuto Kamishiro intercepted an email with help from a programming-savvy underclassman, implied to be Chihiro. *Since Alter Ego is programmed to assume by default Chihiro's appearance, voice and, to some extent, personality, they are both voiced by the same voice actors in both the Japanese (Kōki Miyata) and English (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) versions of the game. **His English voice actress also voices Sayaka Maizono. **His Japanese voice actor also voices Taichi Fujisaki, Chihiro's father. *Chihiro is the only character whose "memorial" portrait was changed for the animated adaptation of Danganronpa; instead of his default sprite, it shows an image of him facing the "camera" and smiling. *In the originial game, Sayaka is the one who discovers that the kitchen is restocked everyday by Monokuma, however, in the anime, they changed it to Chihiro. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa/Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered